


Saving the Prince

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - World War II, Eventual Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, chronicles of Narnia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: During the Blitz, young Rey is evacuated to the countryside to live with her uncle. One day she comes across a mysterious wardrobe and in an attempt to escape a hiding, she tucks herself away in it only to find that it's not just a wardrobe but an secret entrance to another world. There she meets the young Prince Ben SoloNarnia AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/gifts).

> Recently I haven't been in a good headspace but I said I'd do the Summer Fic exchange and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't follow through so I hope this fic will be acceptable. I'm trying the best I can. It's going to be 3 or 4 chapters long

SEPTEMBER 1940

Rachel, or Rey as she preferred to be called, stood in front of a rather large house in the middle of nowhere. It was by no means a mansion but to her 8-year-old eyes that had seen nothing but small and gritty rooms in the old and mouldy buildings of the East End of London, it was a palace. She had been carted off to the countryside to live with her uncle under the guise of being evacuated with the other children but what she didn't know was that her parents had happily handed over their child to Simon Plutt, a farmer known for treating his farmhands notoriously, in exchange for a bit of cash and one less mouth to feed. Of course, she was expected to return back to her parents, her temporary guardian had no interest in keeping her around longer than necessary and her parents, known everywhere to be drunkards and gamblers, didn't need their reputation further ruined. So off Rey popped with the promise of her parents coming to collect her from the station when she got back. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Plutt had already stormed into the house leaving the young and frail girl to drag in her worldly possessions. They wasn't much, in fact, there was barely anything, in her case apart from raggedy clothes, worn socks and undergarments, and an old teddy bear she had picked up from a church donation box.

Now Plutt's income wasn't solely from farming. As well as greatly underpaying the farmhands, he would dabble every now and then in selling illegal rations. After all, after spending all his earnings to keep up his lavish lifestyle that he couldn't actually afford and just enough to keep the farm running, money for booze wasn't going to be conjured up from thin air. Having Rey help around the house meant free labour and everyone knew, but didn't want to admit it, the abuse of evacuees wasn't a rare occurrence.

"Your room is over there," he grumbled and gestured vaguely down the hall, "right at the end.". Rey looked down the shadowy hallway and could just make out a plain door waiting for her. 

_My own room,_ she thought excitedly. She dropped her case on the floor and yanked the door open. It was no bigger than a closet. A rather large closet but a closet nonetheless. In fact, she was certain that it was indeed a closet but all the supplies that had been in it were chucked out somewhere out of sight. At least he had made the effort of putting a straw mattress on the floor with an old duvet and pillow. For Rey, these were luxuries she wouldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams. She was used to a tiny flat where she slept on the floor with a threadbare blanket. She ran back down the hall with a smile on her face to thank her uncle for his kindness. That was the last time she smiled in the building.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

That night, as she sat in a bath with barely an inch of water to wash her grimy body, she tried to conjure up the positives. Plutt did throw a book at her head for accidentally knocking his papers off his desk and he did send her to bed with no dinner because she answered him back but at least she wasn't in London anymore. Anyway, she was used to going to sleep without dinner but at least now she was able to have a bath before bed. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

A week had passed and she had learnt how to avoid Plutt's anger. However, on this day she dropped a plate and she had legged it away from him, her skinny frame managing to slide past him and through the door under his arm. She knew her uncle was too unfit and out of shape to climb up the ladder to the attic and so that's where she decided to take refuge that day. She would have to wait until Plutt had passed out drunk before she could descend. By then hopefully he would have calmed down or at least forgotten.

She had been on the attic once before and come across a massive and elaborate old wardrobe. It looked nothing out of the ordinary, maybe a little old fashioned perhaps, but that was it. The last time she saw it it seemed to radiate a mysterious energy, drawing the young girl closer to it. But before she was able to open it Plutt had bellowed for Rey to come back downstairs and finish her chores. The attic was silent and she finally felt as if she could breathe again when suddenly she heard footsteps from down below, approaching the ladder. 

_He must have sent a farmhand_, she gasped. She quickly scampered into the wardrobe and quietly shut the door behind her. The attic entrance creaked open and she heard her name being called out. She held her breath, squeezed her eyes shut and pressed herself to the back of the wardrobe, in an attempt to hide behind the musty coats, only to find herself falling backwards and hitting grass with a thud. 

She stood up abruptly and turned around frantically, taking in her new surroundings. A green forest, thick and vibrant and alive, with birds chirping and leaves delicately rustling from a gentle breeze sweeping through. Being all alone in what seemed to be an incredibly isolated area should have scared Rey but instead, she felt connected. Connected with everything around her. She felt as if she belonged there. The air felt clean and fresh, not a hint of the smoke of the city or the stench livestock. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey spent the next hour wandering around and exploring, returning back to her guardian the last thing on her mind. After hoisting herself into the lower branches of an inviting nearby tree she felt herself slowly dozing off when she suddenly heard a voice of a young boy pipe from below, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rey yelped and nearly toppled out of the tree with fright. After steadying herself, she looked down at the boy with a glare, “Don’t scare me.”  


“I’m sorry,” he apologised sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to.”. Rey just sniffed and leapt down studied him. He didn’t appear to be much older than her, with black locks framing his pale innocent face, he seemed timid and gentle. He was unlike any boy Rey had ever seen, his clothes showed that he was richer than anyone she had ever met and he spoke with a quiet and elegant voice. He was the complete opposite of the rough and tumble, boisterous boy she knew.  


“My name is Ben,” he added politely.  


“Why are you alone?” she ignored his introduction. Ben cringed as the small girl scrutinised him.  


“I don’t have any friends.” He replied. He tried to say it as if he didn’t care but Rey picked up on the sadness in his voice.  


“I can be your friend.” she smiled, taking pity on him, “I’m Rey.” she proffered out her hand confidently and he shook it cautiously, as if he were afraid she was going to play a trick on him. He tentatively smiled back at Rey as he withdrew his hand. Rey’s stomach grumbled, she hadn’t realised how hungry she was. 

Ben giggled as Rey turned red, he held out his hand, “Come with me, I know where we can get some food.”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

As they chatted and walked, Rey began to trust Ben more and more. She barely knew him, and being raised in the rough streets of Poplar meant that she knew how to fight and to trust no one, but she felt as if they were born to be the best of friends. Eventually they arrived at what could only be described as a palace and she stopped in her tracks. She turned to Ben, her mouth open in shock, “How rich are you?”  
Ben had adapted quickly to Rey’s bizarre (at least to him) questions, he had found out that she was from a place called Poplar the faraway land of England. He had never heard of England and Poplar before and he made sure to remember to ask his tutor about it later.  


“I’m a prince,” he stated as he dragged Rey along with him, “you were in my garden.”  


“The forest is in your garden! I was trespassing!? Am I going to get arrested?!” she exclaimed. The fact that she had been trespassing dawned on her, but seeing the panic on Rey’s face, Ben replied firmly, 

“It’s okay because you’re my friend so you can’t get in trouble.”

Rey glanced at herself and then at Ben, the status difference was as clear as day, was she allowed to be friends with a prince? Nobody in Poplar would ever dream of being able to be friends with Princess Elizabeth and Princess Margaret. Just as they reached the stairs, Ben caught sight of his mother and dropped Rey’s hand to run up to her.  


“Mother!” he cried joyfully.  


His mother’s face broke into a smile and she swept her son into her arms, “Hello, Ben!”  
Rey had stayed at the bottom of the stairs, too anxious to move any further. This was a queen. She didn’t know how to act, what was she supposed to call her? Was it Ma’am or Your Majesty? Was it both? She wasn’t in England anymore, maybe things were different here. She didn’t hear what Ben said to his mother but she froze as the woman approached her.  


“You must be Rey,” she knelt down in front of the young girl and smiled, “My name is Leia Organa, I’m Ben’s mother”  
Rey bobbed a shaky and awkward curtsey, unsure of what to say or do.  


“I heard that you’re Ben’s new friend, it’s lovely to meet you,” Leia added warmly. 

Rey felt herself slowly becoming more comfortable sensing that her head wouldn’t be lopped off or that she would be locked up in a musty and damp dungeon left to rot. Leia didn’t seem like a queen. She had an air of authority and you knew she was not the sort of person you would want to cross but she didn’t seem mean or snobby or posh. She held out her hand for Rey to take and she led her up the stairs to where Ben was standing. 

“Are you hungry?” she asked the two and Rey nodded as her stomach rumbled again. Leia walked over to a nearby butler and requested for some afternoon tea to be brought to where they were outside. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Leia and Ben listened to Rey recounting her story, from where she lived in London to how she ended up meeting Ben. Leia gave her her full attention, asking questions every now and then and for the first time in her life, Rey felt special. She had never had a grown-up listen to her, let alone royalty. The afternoon tea arrived, a tray full of exotic and colourful nibbles and pastries, and Leia watched without judgement as Rey scarfed down her food ravenously. Ben delicately nibbled at his food and just listened to the conversation. He appeared to be more of a watcher and listener than a do-er and that suited him just fine. After a while, Leia stood up and Ben clutched her arm quickly, “Where are you going?”  
Leia bent down and kissed him on the head, “I have to go to a meeting.” she said.  


“Will you be back soon?” he demanded anxiously  


“I’m sorry, Ben. I won’t be back for a while. It’s quite a while away.”  


Ben’s face fell and he tried to hold back tears, “Please don’t go. You’re never here anymore”  


“Don’t be sad, Ben,” she gave her son a weak smile, she hated leaving him but she had no choice. She gently tugged her arm out of his grasp and Ben let his hand fall limply. Leia kissed the top of his head again and stroked his cheek, “I’ll be back soon.”  
She looked at Rey, “It was wonderful meeting you, Rey.”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

“Where’s your dad?” Rey asked, “Do you have one?”  


“Of course I have one,” Ben said, “I just don’t know where he is. He’s never around.” he added somewhat resentful.  


“My mum and dad are never around either,” Rey replied matter of factly. It was only then that she noticed the sky had begun to dim, she only had maybe half an hour, maybe forty minutes at most to get back to England before it became too dark to find her way back.  


“Ben! I need to go-”  
Ben looked devastated, he had forgotten that she had a home to go back to. Rey wanted to cry seeing her new friend’s expression, and she didn’t want to go back but Plutt was waiting for her and her parents were waiting back in London.  


“Stay here,” Ben begged, “Just for a little bit.”  


“I wish I could, but I can’t. I’ll get in trouble.” Rey grabbed his hand, “Walk me back, I don’t want to go alone.”  
Ben nodded but didn’t reply. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

They walked back through the forest, side by side in sad silence, Ben’s guardian, Snoke, keeping an eye on them from behind. Rey didn’t like Snoke, she didn’t trust him. She felt that there was a pure evil that lurked and simmered beneath his act of being an upright and model employee. Fortunately for Rey, she had a good sense of direction. She had been navigating the streets of the East End alone for her entire life. Eventually they made it back to where Rey had tumbled out of the wardrobe and she turned to face Ben, holding back tears.  


“I’ll come back, I promise,” she vowed sincerely. She and Ben hugged tightly and just before she turned to go, Ben stopped her,  


“Wait!” he grabbed her hand, “Take this.” he pulled up a necklace that had been concealed earlier by his shirt. Hung from plain thread was a light blue crystal, Rey had never seen anything like it. Ben lifted it over his head and pressed it into Rey’s hand tightly as his voice trembled, “Don’t forget me.”  


Rey nodded and just as she left, she could have sworn she heard Snoke whisper to Ben, “You see, nobody wants to stay with you. Everyone always leaves you, don’t they?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

“Rey,” Finn sighed, as he skimmed over the letter Rey had been sent from her uncle, “Are you sure that this is a good idea?”

“I’ll be fine,” Rey replied as she filled another pint glass, “Besides, it can’t hurt to see the place one more time, can it?” 

When Rey had arrived back in London, she had waited at the train station for her parents. She waited, and waited, and waited. But they never showed up. Whilst she had been away, a bomb had fallen on the block of flats when they had been passed out drunk. There had been no survivors. She had no home, no family or friends to take her in and so little Rey was left all alone in the world, forced to endure and make her own way. After a week of surviving in the streets, Rey befriended a young British-Nigerian boy named Finn. His family had immigrated to London, mere months before he had been born, where his father had gotten a job working at the docks. After spotting Rey slinking alone in the shadows, Finn took it upon himself to take this young, lonely girl under his wing. It was only a couple of days later that his mother saw him playing with her and upon discovering that Rey had no one and nowhere to go, she firmly decided to resolve that and from the moment on, even though it meant having another mouth to feed, an already tight budget being made tighter and even more judgement from neighbours, Rey became part their family and they became hers. Even grown-up, the pair were inseparable. Every day during his break, Finn would visit Rey whilst she worked her shift in a pub. Rey was strongly opposed to the drink but her employers were decent and she was relatively well paid so it was better than nothing. That morning, Rey had received a letter from Plutt informing her that he was dying and that he wanted to see her before he passed. She couldn’t think of any reason why he would want to see her, maybe he wanted to apologise for treating her like dirt but knowing him that was extremely unlikely. “Fine,” Finn said, “But I’m coming with you.” 

Rey rolled her eyes but dropped the subject, knowing that Finn wouldn’t be changing his mind. Ever since his parents had died unexpectedly earlier that year, they had only grown closer. It was Finn and Rey against the world. That night, as Rey lay in her bed at the women’s boarding house, she tightly clutched onto the blue crystal that hung around her neck. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey sat looking out of the window as countryside flew past them as they sped through on the train. Finn was chatting to her but she wasn’t really paying any attention to what he was saying, just giving absent-minded replies every now and then when it called for a response. She couldn’t really remember what happened when she went in the wardrobe, the details had become more faded over time and the memories were now hazy like a dream, but she never forgot Ben Solo. His face was still clear as day in her mind, every freckle and mole, his mournful eyes and pale face, his ears that sticky-out ears that she thought a bit silly when she was little but now thought of as endearing, she still recalled how she safe and happy she felt as they walked through the forest, their small hands clasped. She twisted and twirled his gift around her finger as her heart raced as she thought about the possibility of the wardrobe still being there. The only thing that convinced her that it was all true was the crystal, it was real, tangible evidence that it was real. Everything was real, she wasn’t mad or it wasn’t some fever dream. She still felt slightly guilty that she hadn’t gone back, that she hadn’t upheld her promise, but Plutt had locked the attic after that day and she hadn’t been able to set foot in there again. But now she was going to go back, finally. That was really her true motive behind going back to that god awful place, she couldn’t care less about Plutt. That was why she reluctant for Finn to come with her. The two shared everything with each other, every secret, but just not that. Rey hadn’t ever told Finn about her day with the young prince. That was her secret to keep, it was special and sacred. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

“Are we there yet?” Finn asked for the third time as he and Rey went to the house on foot. They had just enough money to go from the train station to the edge of town but they had had to face a 4-mile walk in the summer heat, carrying a suitcase each.

“I swear to God, if you’re going to carry on asking that question you’re not going to make it to the house alive.” 

They carried on walking in a comfortable silence and Rey’s heart began to race as she caught sight of the farmhouse sitting behind a cluster of trees that obscured it from the view of the road. Finn noticed Rey tensing up and looked in her line of vision, “Is that it?” he asked softly. 

Rey swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. The thought of seeing Plutt again made her feel sick but she reminded herself that she wasn’t here to see her uncle, she was here to keep her promise. However, even the thought of Ben couldn’t settle her churning stomach. There were so many memories she wanted to forget. She was no longer that young child he exploited and abused but even as she tried to summon all of her confidence, her steps and breath still faltered as they approached the house. 

Finn took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, “I’m right here.” 

_Think of Ben, think of Ben,_ she chanted in her head,_ I can do this_. 

The pair reached the front door and just before knocking, Rey turned to Finn, “Just let me do the talking.” 

She struck the door three times before standing back with bated breath. She could feel Finn’s hand on her shoulder, keeping her grounded. When no one came to the door, she tried again, knocking a bit louder. Then came the sound of some feet shuffling towards the door but it didn’t open. And then Rey heard the rough voice that filled her heart with resentment and anger and all fear fell away. 

“Who’s it? Whadd’ya want?” the voice slurred. 

“It’s me.” 

“Who’s me?” Plutt demanded 

“I am,” Rey couldn’t resist the chance to wind him up. He was an old dying man now, he couldn’t hurt her like he did when she was small. She was the one in control of her life now, not him. 

“Don’ be playing silly buggers wi’ me-” 

“It’s Rey.” she snapped. The door creaked open and she saw a yellowed eye peer through the gap. There was a grunt as her uncle recognised her and the door opened just enough for Rey and Finn to be able to slip through. Plutt eyeballed Finn, looking him up and down critically. 

“Who’s this then?” 

“Finn, he’s my brother,” Rey replied, her eyes narrowed at Plutt who gave a snort. 

“Your brother? Since when. Y’aven’t got anyone, girl. I’m all you got.” But before Rey or Finn could reply, Plutt gave a disdainful sniff and shuffled away. Finn grimaced as he and Rey followed her uncle into a filthy living room, this was who she had to live with as a child? Plutt slowly eased himself back into his chair with a wheeze, “I brought you ‘ere ‘cause I wan’ to settle my will.” When Rey didn’t reply Plutt, who never was one to beat around the bush, added, “I wan’ you to ‘ave the ‘ouse.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped open, she didn’t know what to say, there was nothing she would ever take from that bastard, let alone the damned building. 

Plutt ploughed on, “I don’ wan’ strangers livin’ ‘ere. I wan’ it to stay in the family.” 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey was fuming, she paced around in the hallway whispering angrily to Finn, “I can’t believe that spineless, pathetic, maggot would say that to me. Family? Him? That man is just- is just-” she gave a growl, “I mean, he doesn’t even want to give it to me as a nice gesture, he just wants-”

“Rey,” Finn tried to pacify her, “I can see you’re angry,” 

She gave a bitter laugh, “Oh, really? How can you tell?” 

Finn ignored her retort, “You can sell it once he’s died, you’ll never have to see it again.” 

“This dump? No one in their right mind would ever buy this place. It’s an absolute tip.” 

She wasn’t wrong, what once seemed like a palace to her was now a ramshackle and mouldy house. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust, there were spider webs in every nook and cranny, the wallpaper was peeling away and some parts of the floor felt like they would give way at any given moment. It was better if it were left as a derelict and abandoned building or demolished. Plutt had fallen asleep before Rey could gather her thoughts and Finn dragged her away before she could wake up her uncle and give him a piece of her mind. Rey closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, “I just- I don’t even want to be here anymore,” Suddenly, just as Rey finished speaking, a mysterious sort of energy seemed to pulse through the house in waves and Rey’s anger dissipated, she knew exactly where it was coming from. It felt as if the wardrobe was calling to her. An urge, no, in fact a need, filled her entire being to go where she was being summoned. 

“Rey?” 

Finn’s voice brought her back down to earth, “Hm?” 

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned, “You look a bit dazed. Do you need to have a rest?” 

Rey shook her head, “I’m fine,” she paused and reflected on what she had just experienced. 

“I’m going outside for a smoke,” Finn said, drawing out a cigarette packet from his coat pocket, “Do you want one?” 

In all truthfulness, with all the stress piling up on her, Rey was gagging for one, but what she wanted most was to venture alone to the attic and stand before the old wardrobe that had changed her life. 

“I think I’ll actually have a quick lie down.” She felt guilty about lying to Finn but she didn’t want him to come with her, at least not just yet. She had been waiting 13 years for this. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

The moment Rey heard the door close behind Finn she ran, her feet thudding on the old creaky floors and went up the stairs two steps at a time. Her heart pounded, she could feel it in her throat. She swung open the latch and eagerly clambered up into the dusty attic, dust coating her palms and knees as she crawled. She looked up and there it was. The magic emitting from it was overwhelming. Her breath was knocked out of her, she felt light-headed. Almost as in a trance, she could feel herself being drawn closer, her mind no longer in control of her feet. It hadn’t felt like this the last time she had been but perhaps that was because she hadn’t been there for so long. She dusted her hands on her slacks and reached for the door. She felt at peace, happy, but just as her fingers touched the handles, there was a blast of anger, pain and torment. For just the briefest moment, she could feel pure evil. She jerked her hand away as if she had been burnt but just like that, the darkness had gone. Cautiously pulling the door open and stepped in.

The forest was almost exactly as she had remembered, however as it had been 13 years things were bound to have changed, but that wasn’t what bothered her. Something dark lurked beneath the tranquillity. A wickedness. Rey frowned, this was not the same place she had set foot in all those years ago. All of the memories that had become so distant came rushing back and she could recall every second she had spent here. The joy of it felt as if she had stepped into a warm bath, but even so, she remained weary. Something was wrong. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Now that she had returned, she didn’t actually know what to do with herself. Did time pass like it did back in England? Had it been 13 years too? Did Ben even remember her? Different question whirled in her mind as she wandered in the general direction of the palace, the only way out of the forest that she knew of. Just as she had reached the halfway point, a clearing where she and Ben had stopped to play, much to the disdain of the prince’s guardian, she was suddenly faced with a masked stranger in black mounted on the darkest and largest Friesian she had ever seen.

“Identify yourself,” he ordered 

“Rey,” she quickly replied, “Rey Johnson.” 

The stranger seemed taken aback for a second before he dismounted with a familiar elegance and Rey’s mouth dropped open as it dawned on her who this man was. He no longer emitted the purity and light that Rey had grown to love, but conflict and sadness. 

“Ben?” she whispered


End file.
